This is a rollover study of ACTG 320. The purpose of this study is to compare the effects of the study drug combinations to see how many people have undetectable HIV RNA at week 16 and if people will have detectable HIV virus during the study. The study will also determine if these drugs are safe to take in combination. The study will also compare two different dosing schedules for IDV and DMP-266.